A Proposition
by Narakus-Mate
Summary: I want you to rule over the new world with me, Redfield. Just us and those worthy of Uroboros." Wesker proposed. "We will be Gods, Chris." Wesker/Chris, bassed on the fight with Wesker and Jill, Yaoi scene, don't like, don't read


A.N: Hi! N-M here with a new story~! This is a oneshot that I've been wanting to do for ages now, and I finally got around to finnishing it ^^

**WARNING!!! This has a Yaoi scene, which means Guy/Guy action! You HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**SPOILER WARNING!!! This story Contains spoilers to those who haven't played the Resident Evil 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, Wesker would be alive and Chris would be ruling the world with him XDDD

* * *

Chris held his side, a grunt slipping from his lips as he stumbled into a room filled with sarcophagi. Wesker's kick through the door had definitely bruised his ribs, though; he wouldn't be surprised if one was cracked. The BSAA member inhaled, wincing at the pain caused by his ribs. It had taken him about a minute or two to get to this room, which left about less then six or five minutes to avoid the super-human, which sounded a lot easier than it truly was.

Chris leaned against a wall, his head knocking into the stone behind him as he hid, thinking about the possibility of getting a shot or two at Wesker before the seven minutes expired. Taking a small breath to calm his racing heart, he began to listen for footsteps. He wouldn't have to worry about shooting either Sheva or Jill, because Sheva had promised to keep Jill far away from him and Wesker as possible.

A small shiver shot down the BSAA member's spine at the sound of crunching gravel, and he held his gun at the ready, waiting for the footsteps to draw closer. 'Just a bit more...' he thought to himself, biting his lower lip slightly.

"There's no point in hiding, Christopher." Wesker's voice called out, giving Chris a brief idea as to how far away the older man was.

'Now!' Chris thought, and spun around the corner to shoot a few bullets into the blond, only to stare down the empty hall, his mouth a gap. "What the-" he mumbled, only to freeze in place.

"Looking for me, Chris?"

At the sound of Wesker's voice, Chris whirled around, his eyes widening as Wesker gripped his throat. Chris struggled, clawing at the bond's hand which was cutting off a much needed supply of oxygen to his lungs in hopes to be freed from the iron grip.

"How pathetic," Wesker spat, "And here I was hoping that you'd put up more of a fight after all these years." His eyes narrowed behind his glasses at the muscular man before him. Dragging Chris up the wall, Wesker continued, leaning in close to Chris's face. "You disgust me, Redfield." And with that, the super-human tossed the male to the side into the stone sarcophagi.

Chris let a cry of pain as he slammed into a sarcophagus, his once just bruised ribs now definitely broken. He tilted his head back, a groan slipping from his lips as he opened his eyes, looking up at Wesker's looming form. Wesker let out a huff as he strode toward Chris's broken form, straddling one leg as he knelt down on one knee before him.

Leaning forward, Wesker crossed his arms atop his knee as he watched Chris, who's breath increased in pace, causing him to cringe do to the broken ribs.

"I wonder," Wesker mused, cocking his head to the side as he looked over Chris, who froze as Wesker's hand pressed flat against his left breast. His heart raced as adrenaline pulsed though his system, fear, and something else he had thought had died long ago shone clear in his blue eyes. "You do. You're just the same as you were back in the S.T.A.R.S. Unit."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chris grunted, glaring up at the blond haired man, attempting to look somewhat menacing. A twisted smirk slid across the super-human's lips, as he reached out with his free hand, taking Chris's ear piece between his fingers and removed it, tossing it to the side.

Chris's stomach dropped. There went his hopes of contacting Sheva.

The hand that had tossed Chris's ear piece to the side returned to its position on his knee, as the other on Chris's left breast trailed downwards, slowly making its way down to Chris's stomach. An apprehensive look slipped on the BSAA members face as Wesker spoke up. "Don't play dumb, Chris. I saw the way you looked at me. I'm not stupid, nor am I blind."

Yes, it was true that Chris had a sort of crush on Wesker back in the days of S.T.A.R.S., but that had all died at his once idol's betrayal. Or, at least that's what he had thought; at the sudden closeness of the older male, the feelings that were once dead slowly began to resurface, bubbling up from within.

"I have a proposition for you, Redfield." Wesker spoke, his eyes not leaving Chris's face as his hand trailed down to his stomach, resting at a spot above his groin. "And I'm almost positive that you'll find it quite hard to turn down."

A growl slipped from the younger's mouth. Just the idea of listening to one of Wesker's ideas, let alone agreeing to one upset him. Not to mention, he also was very uncomfortable as to where the man's hand currently rested.

"Nothing would ever make me accept anything from you, you treacherous bastard!" Chris hissed, causing the man above him to chuckle.

"Oh, still so young and naïve, dear Christopher, and you still haven't heard my deal yet. Though, perhaps a bit of persuasion will help you make your decision." Wesker stated, and let his hand slide down to cup Chris's crotch, giving it a slight squeeze through the fabric of the brunet's pants.

A startled gasp slipped from Chris's lips, as he watched Wesker, his eyes wide as if the male had grown an extra head. "... The fuck are you doing?" He whispered, a small, unwanted groan slipped from his mouth as Wesker began to stroke him; the friction from the fabric increasing the sensation.

"Persuasion, Christopher, it's a powerful tool." He said, increasing the pace of his hand as soon as Chris began to harden. 'Damn him...' Chris thought, as a low moan slipped from his mouth, his hips bucking into the blonds' hand. His mind was fully against this, though, his body and the resurrecting feelings thought otherwise.

Within seconds, Chris's member began to strain within the pants, making it quite uncomfortable for the younger male. He wanted more, but his pride wouldn't, no, more like couldn't let him beg. Not to Wesker.

Almost as if sensing his inner turmoil, Wesker halted his movements, causing Chris to groan in displeasure. "What, do you want more, Chris?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, the state Chris was in amused him to no end. "All you have to do is ask." He said, giving the male a long, rough stroke with the heel of his hand. With a low moan, a throaty yes slipped from the younger's lips, quickly followed by a deep red flush of embarrassment.

With lightning speed, Wesker unzipped Chris's pants, and pulled the brunets' pants and boxers down. Chris drew in a shaky breath as his flesh met the chill of the room, a small shiver racking his form. Lowering himself onto both knees, Wesker hovered over Chris's pulsing member, his hot breath causing the younger to moan softly. "I want you to rule over the new world with me, Redfield. Just us and those worthy of Uroboros." Wesker proposed, each breath from his words caused Chris's member to twitch. "We will be Gods, Chris."

The man before him was surely mad, how could Wesker ever believe that he would join him in the world's demise? "N...ever..." Chris gasped as another wave of hot air assaulted his pulsing member by Wesker, who gave a breathy laugh.

"We'll see about that." He said, and swiftly took Chris's length into his mouth, his hands pinning down his hips to prevent any unwanted bucking. A pleasured moan echoed through the room as Chris tilted his head back, his eyes clamped tightly shut as Wesker worked him.

Each lick earned a throaty groan, and each hard, long suck earned a low moan followed by the beginning of Wesker's name. Though, each time he came close to saying it, Chris would clamp his mouth shut. It was bad enough what he was letting Wesker do this to him, but he wouldn't worsen the situation by saying the blonds' name, no matter how much the older male may have wished it.

Wesker removed one hand from Chris's waist, digging something out of the pocket of his trench coat and setting it to the side of the brunet. The action went unnoticed by the male below him, and he pulled his mouth from Chris's length, this action causing the male to open his eyes, peering down at Wesker.

"....What are you...?" He breathed, receiving a smirk from his ex-superior, who removed his glove with his teeth.

Wesker looked away from Chris, spitting into his free hand to lubricate his fingers. "Be a good boy and relax, Chris." Wesker purred, returning to suck off Chris as a slick finger prodded at his entrance. Chris inhaled deeply, his back arching slightly as Wesker's index finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle. He groaned deeply as he both ached at the odd feeling and his rips protesting against the movement.

"I said, relax." He growled, his words vibrating around Chris's cock, causing a loud moan to slip from his lips. As soon as he determined that Chris was ready, he began to move his finger back and forth, the moans that escaped Chris's mouth came faster, and his breathing increased to short, shallow breaths. His stomach clenched tightly do to the pleasure he was receiving, and reached a hand out, grasping the blond locks of Wesker's styled hair. He was close to his release, and he was positive Wesker knew this as well.

Wesker removed his other hand from Chris's waist, and picked up the object to the side, fiddling with it with fluid movements as he inserted another finger into Chris, the tips of his scissoring fingers brushing over a bundle of nerves, causing the male beneath him so climax.

"WESKER!" He moaned, the name slipping from his lips as he came within Wesker's warm mouth, his body jerking slightly when something jabbed him in the side, but he thought nothing of it. It could have been a misplaced pebble of some sort.

A flush slipped onto Chris's face as realization of what had happened washed over him. Wesker sat up, spitting the contents of Chris's ejaculation to the side, as well as the syringe in his hand. Beeping echoed through out the room, and Wesker pulled out his PDA.

"What a shame. It looks like your time's up. Just remember, Chris. The offer still stands." He said, slipping back on his glove. "Clean yourself up, Redfield." He said, before turning to leave, abandoning the brunet in the room alone. Chris watched Wesker's departing form, before exhaustion took over, causing the young male to black out.

* * *

A.N: Hope you liked it! This story actualy has two endings. One, you go off the Game's ending, or you can go off mine, the Sequal to this story, which I hope will be up shortly.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
